


Detroit's Finest

by LeanaVine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Content, Adultery, Assault, Attempted Murder, Connor Deserves Happiness, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson and Connor On A Case, Hate Crimes, He goes by Conrad or Nines, Implied Unrequited Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knives, Lesbian North (Detroit: Become Human), Lesbian Tina Chen, Minor Character Death, Molestation, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Mutilation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Rape/Non-con, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Violence, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Stabbing, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Unrequited Crush, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: In the criminal justice system, android based offenses are becoming evermore prevalent. In Detroit, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious crimes are members of an elite squad known as the Android Victims Unit. These are their stories.It's been a little over a year since the androids led a peaceful revolution. Tensions are still high, and the androids are trying to find their place in the world. New crimes are reported every day involving android victims and/or suspects. The Detroit Android Victims Unit tends to these crimes.(Slightly canon-divergent -- basically everything is in line with the events of the game, except Cole never died, Hank's wife didn't leave him, and thus, Hank was not an alcoholic.)(Obviously based on Law and Order: SVU. Most of the chapters will be pulled directly from the show, with appropriate changes made, but some chapters will be my own. Each chapter will have TW's at the beginning in the author's note. Please read the tags often, as they will change and indicate sensitive matters. Be warned that the tags also contain spoilers.)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Hank Anderson's Wife, Implied Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Tina Chen/North
Kudos: 3





	Detroit's Finest

**Author's Note:**

> I got really inspired by watching Law and Order: SVU for the first time and thought I could adapt it to Detroit. Hopefully I execute it well.
> 
> TW: This chapter contains mentions of the following -- murder, stabbing, mutilation, sexual violence, child molestation, and prostitution.  
> This chapter also contains scenes with the following -- stabbing, attempted murder, shooting guns, and minor character death.

It was a rainy, early morning in Detroit, MI. The sun wasn’t even up yet as Connor rode with Lt. Anderson to the scene of the crime in the latter man’s Oldsmobile. “When are you going to clean this car?” Connor asked.

The lieutenant scoffed. “Since when do you care? You’ve been riding with me for a year now. Would’ve thought you’d be used to it at this point.”

Crossing his arms, Connor replied. “I may be used to it, but that doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Then maybe you should clean it yourself,” the other man countered with a little smile, turning up the radio.

They sat in silence until arriving on the scene a few minutes later. Police officers had pushed back the curious citizens who were willing to stand in the downpour to get a good look at a stiff. Stepping out of the car, Anderson and Connor walked over to one of the officers. Said officer turned to them. “Android Crimes?”

Connor pulled open his coat to show off his badge. “Connor, this is Anderson.”

“Jamie Moore,” the cop replied. They walked towards a parked taxi, presumably where the victim was located. “White, male android. Multiple stab wounds. No wallet or identification, but all the money from the fares is still here.” He pointed with his flashlight at the dead android who was littered with wounds, his white shirt stained bright blue.

The lieutenant leaned in, examining the body closer. “So, not a robbery.”

“Any more specifics we should know about?” Connor asked, blinking rain droplets out of his eyes.

“Yeah,” Moore said with a smirk, “someone cut his plastic dick off and took it with them. Is that specific enough?”

The two detectives looked at each other for a moment before Anderson replied, “That’s uh...that’s very specific. Thanks.” As the officer walked away, Anderson looked to Connor again. “You okay? You look paler than usual.”

With a nod, Connor replied, “I’m fine, Hank. Just...trying to understand.”

* * *

Later that morning, at the Detroit Police Department, Detective Gavin Reed was just arriving, a to-go cup of coffee in his hand. “Sorry, I’m late!” he called to no one in particular. He approached his android partner, Conrad, who was sitting at his desk, looking at Reed with reproach. “C’mon, Nines, don’t look at me like that,” Gavin said with a grin.

“You’re late to work because you stopped at Starbucks?” Conrad asked, obviously disapproving of his partner’s priorities.

“Yeah, yeah, so what’d I miss?” he replied, looking over to Hank and Connor who were studying a case file. “These two admit their love for each other yet?”

That’s when Officer Chen approached with her own cup of coffee from the break room. “Why do you look at the speck of sawdust in your brother's eye and pay no attention to the plank in your own eye?” she asked, trying to hide her smile.

“Very fucking funny, Tina,” Gavin retorted. He heard Conrad chuckle behind him, and made sure to cast a glare his way. “So what the fuck did I miss?” he asked again.

“Victim this morning,” Connor answered, still studying the file in his hands. “Android murdered downtown in his cab. He was stabbed multiple times and his genitalia was cut off.”

Gavin pretended to gag. “Okay, so we got a sick, disgusting person on the loose. What else? Do we know anything about the android?”

Captain Fowler entered the conversation then. “We don’t know shit about the android, which is ridiculous. Androids don’t have owners anymore, so they’re a lot harder to track. Fuck, his ID number was even filed off his face.”

“He probably did it himself,” Hank interjected. “Maybe he had priors? Best way to not leave a trace of yourself is to burn off your fingerprints.”

“Captain?” Officer Miller asked as he got off the phone.

“What?”

“Just got a call for an Android Crimes detective on Auburn Street.”

Fowler rolled his eyes. “Christ, what now?”

Miller cringed. “Some guy just molested their android daughter. His wife found him in the act and called it in.”

“Oh, that is just terrific,” the captain replied sarcastically. “Who’s up for handling a pervert?”

“Nines and I,” Gavin answered, taking a sip of his coffee.

Shaking his head, Fowler told him, “I don’t think this requires both of you. Conrad, you handle the molester. Reed, you stay here and assist Connor and Hank with your vast knowledge of puncture wounds.”

As Nines stood to go, Gavin laughed. “That’s the first time you’ve called me ‘knowledgeable.’”

Fowler sighed. “Stop sucking your own dick and be useful for once,” he ordered before walking back into his office.

Gavin rolled his eyes before facing Nines. “Did you want me to go with you?” he mumbled.

Conrad quirked a brow as he pulled on his trench coat. “Captain Fowler just ordered you to stay here.”

“I know, but-”

“I’ll be fine, Gavin. I’ll call you when I’m on my way back,” the android reassured him.

Reed watched him leave, took a drink of his coffee, and turned to a smiling Tina. He groaned in disgust, walking over to Hank and Connor. “What do you want me to do?”

“Why don’t you follow up with the cab company?” Connor asked, not looking up from the papers he was holding. “The man we spoke to earlier didn’t have a home address for the victim.”

Gavin smirked. “Why can’t your partner do it?”

“Oh, I’d love to help,” Hank replied, tugging on his jacket, “but, unlike you, I missed breakfast for this case.” As he walked away, he cast a look over his shoulder at Connor. “Call me if anything develops.”

Connor gave him a nod with a little smile. As he turned back to Gavin, his eyes were glued to the file once more. “So, if you could call the cab company, that would be great.” He handed the other detective a yellow sticky note with the phone number written down.

Reed took it with a grin. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“About?”

“C’mon! You and Hank!”

Connor chuckled, shaking his head. “Don’t joke about things like that, Gavin. Hank is a happily-married man with a son. If he ever thought you were serious, well, he does have a history of violence in the workplace in his file.”

“Yeah,” Reed mumbled, turning away. “Alright, I’ll make the call.”

* * *

Connor was waiting patiently at his desk, reading through an android magazine when Hank walked by, placing a Styrofoam cup on his desk. “Working hard?” the lieutenant asked.

Smiling, the android reached out for the cup, analyzing its contents. Hot chocolate. “Oh, I was just waiting for you to return,” he replied before taking a sip. “Gavin called the cab company, but we ran into a problem. They were able to give us a name on the driver of the cab, but it didn’t match the android.”

“What do you mean?” Hank asked, furrowing his brow.

“The original driver of the cab was a human named Sean Martinez, but he’s in prison. Has been for a couple months now. Aggravated assault.”

“So how did the android get his cab?”

“I don’t know,” Connor replied, squinting at the report. “Martinez has priors: prostitution, soliciting, petty theft. He turned over on two of his clients before -- both married men.”

Hank nodded. “So, he’s scum, his clients were scum, but Martinez is still alive. So, who’s the android in the cab?” he pondered, leaning back in his chair.

With a shrug, Connor replied, “I can’t answer that question right now. Cab drivers are required to carry ID, and since our vic wasn’t, he definitely had something to hide.”

Sighing, Hank suggested, “Well, if we don’t know anything about the android, let’s start with Martinez, see if anyone wanted him dead.”

Connor nodded. “Good thinking, Hank. Let’s pay him a visit.”

* * *

Anderson and Connor waited in a visitation room for Martinez to show up. An officer escorted him in. He wore makeup and giggled at the guard who handled him. “Harder,” he asked playfully. As he was shoved into the room, he turned to look at the two detectives. “Cops!” He paused. “Why? What’d I do now?”

Hank approached him, standing mere inches away from him. “You’re looking pretty good for a dead man, Sean,” he teased.

“Ooo,” the convict cooed. “Meaning?”

“Meaning someone killed you in your cab last night,” Anderson replied, sitting down at the table. Connor stood behind him.

Martinez cocked his head to the side, slowly sinking into a chair across from them. “Before or after I went down on my cellmate?”

Connor wasn’t phased. “Question,” he started, moving to sit by his partner, “who would want to cut off your penis?”

Sean gasped dramatically, then smiled. “Surely not anyone from around here. They enjoy it too much.”

Hank offered a blank stare. “Our victim was found in your cab. An android. Know anything about that?” Sean laughed, looking away. “Give us a name, and you’ll be out by this weekend.”

“Now why would I wanna leave here?” Martinez asked sarcastically. Hank just stared him down. Finally, the prisoner’s smile fell and he looked down at the table. “Alright, yeah, I sold the cab and my license to a guy before I got sentenced. Hundred bucks. Didn’t know he was an android, though. Hard to tell these days.”

“Name?” Connor asked. Sean shrugged. “You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want us to help you out.”

Sighing, Martinez replied, “It was in the suburbs. The guy had a kid with him. Maybe like four, five years old? Yeah, he said he had groceries, so we had to be quick.”

“Where in the suburbs?” Connor asked, taking mental notes.

“I don’t remember.”

Hank shook his head. “You just so happened to be in the suburbs, and you just so happened to meet this android, and you sold him your cab?”

Sean rolled his eyes. “No, my friend set it up. He met the guy in a diner or something.”

“What’s your friend’s name?” Connor inquired.

“I don’t know,” the prisoner retorted defiantly. “But the place they met is Rodger’s. It’s a cabbie hangout. That’s all I can say.” He looked to Hank with a little smile. “So hey, what are you up to this weekend?” He blew a kiss.

Hank smiled. “Oh, I’d hurt ya,” he whispered with a wink.

* * *

The Oldsmobile pulled into the small parking lot of Rodger’s Diner, the rain having finally subsided. “Patrol sergeants are distributing a picture of the victim and going door-to-door in Rochester Hills and Birmingham. We need to get a name on the vic or our officers are going to have to question hundreds of thousands of people.”

“Mm-hmm,” Hank nodded, turning off the car’s engine. “If this android had a family, they must be losing it right about now. Missing Persons won’t even take the report for another two days.”

As they both stepped out of the car, Connor said, “I can’t even tell who the intended target was. Martinez has an obvious history, but our vic was hiding something, too.”

“Well, we won’t have an idea on the killer until we find a name for our vic,” Hank replied, opening the door for his partner. A waitress scrambled behind the counter, calling out orders to the kitchen. “‘Scuse me, miss? Can we have a word?” the older man asked.

“You can have two,” she replied, pointing to the bar, “but not right now. Busy.” Connor and Anderson exchanged looks before complying, taking seats at the bar. The waitress carried two plates with burgers and fries to a booth behind them, then ran back around the counter, wiping her hands on her apron. “Sorry, lunch rush. What’s up?”

They both pulled out their badges. “DPD,” Hank replied.

“What’d I do?” she asked fearfully.

“Have you ever seen this guy?” Connor pondered, pulling up a hologram of Sean Martinez on his palm.

She studied the picture. “Yeah...but he hasn’t been here in months.”

“Do you remember his name?” the android inquired.

Thinking for a moment, the waitress replied, “Sean?”

“What about this one?” The picture in Connor’s hand changed to their victim’s face on an autopsy table.

“Shit,” she replied, her eyes wide. “Yeah, he’s a regular. Usually comes in around midnight. He was here last night.”

“Got a name for him?” Hank asked.

“Uh, this is weird, but he went by Sean, too,” she answered. “Spelled differently, maybe.”

“Did you ever talk to Sean number two?” Connor questioned.

A bell dinged behind her. “Order up!” someone called from the kitchen.

The waitress sighed, turning to grab the plates. “Yeah, uh, he was in here almost every night for the past couple months.” As she walked past them, delivering the order, she added, “He was a sweet guy, kinda talkative.”

Hank half smiled. “Talkative about what?”

She returned behind the bar to grab a coffee pot. “The weather, his work, his kid.” The waitress paused. “What happened to him?”

“Someone killed him in his cab last night,” Connor answered.

The woman sighed, rounding the counter again. “This city seriously sucks.”

“Was he in here at his usual time?” Hank inquired.

She nodded. “Yeah, a little before midnight I think. I don’t remember seeing him leave, though.”

As the two detectives exited the diner, Connor stated, “Maybe our victim couldn’t find a job because of discrimination, so he had to buy a fake license?”

“Wait, wait!” a voice called from behind them. They turned to see a man hurrying towards them. “Peggy told me that Sean was killed,” he said, looking shocked.

“Which Sean?” Hank asked. Connor pulled up the photos of Martinez and the vic, one on each hand.

“This one,” the man replied, pointing to the dead android. “My god, he’s really dead then…”

Connor cocked his head to the side, closing his hands. “Did you know his real name?”

The man hesitated before answering, “Steven.”

“Did he have a last name?” Hank asked.

Shaking his head, the man replied, “He never gave one. I just saw him last night. Yes, he was coming out of the diner as I was walking in.”

“What time was that?” Hank pondered.

“A little after midnight, I think,” the man responded. “I was going to say hi, but a couple of ladies hailed him as he got into his cab.”

“Could you identify them?” Connor questioned.

With a shrug, the man replied, “It was very dark. I heard their voices and saw them wave, but not much else.” He sighed. “Steven was just crazy about his little boy. His wife must be devastated.”

“Do you know where they live?” Hank asked.

The man shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don’t.”

* * *

Once they were back at the DPD, Connor and Anderson were waiting for a call from one of their officers about finding Steven’s house when Gavin walked up to them. “Any luck?” he asked.

Connor nodded. “We know the vic’s name and that he has a family. We just need a home address.”

“A witness said that Steven, the vic, was hailed by two ladies around midnight. That was the last time anyone saw him alive,” Hank added.

Gavin thought for a moment before commenting, “Y’know, when I talked to the cab service earlier, the dispatcher mentioned that someone had called a week ago to ask if Sean Martinez was one of their drivers.”

“Was the caller male or female?” Connor asked.

Reed shrugged. “They said they weren’t sure. That the voice was too high for a guy, but too low for a girl, or so he thought. And the caller didn’t give a name.”

“This doesn’t make sense,” Connor said, looking at the file again. “Was Steven the target, or was it Martinez?”

“Well,” Hank pondered, “if Steven just happened to buy the wrong license, who wanted Martinez dead?”

“Whoever called the dispatcher,” Reed answered.

Fowler walked out of his office and towards the detectives. “Just got off the phone,” he told them. “One of ours got a hit on your vic. 6538 White Water Dr. in Rochester Hills.” He handed Hank a sticky note with the address written down. “Name on the mailbox is Collins.”

Hank nodded to him. “Thanks, Jeffrey.” He patted Connor on the shoulder, pulling his keys out of his pocket. “Let’s ride.”

* * *

A squad car was parked outside 6538 White Water Dr. when Hank’s Oldsmobile pulled up. He parked on the curb, and the two detectives stepped out, approaching the officers that stood by. “Hey, you must be from Android Crimes,” one of the cops said. “A witness said that your vic lives here, but there’s no one home.”

Hank thanked them and they were on their way. He and Connor stood there for a moment, thinking. “There’s a car in the driveway,” the android stated. “Maybe the wife isn’t far?”

Idling a hand in the direction behind Connor, Hank replied, “I think that’s her.” A blonde woman was walking in their direction with a small boy and a leashed dog. The officers turned to greet her. “Mrs. Collins?” Hank asked.

“Yes?”

“Hi, I’m Lieutenant Anderson, this is Detective Connor. We’re with the DPD.”

The woman’s eyes instantly widened. “Is this about Steven? Where is he?” she asked quickly, looking between the men.

“Mrs. Collins-” Connor started.

“What? Was he in an accident?” the woman asked, obviously distraught. “Wh-what hospital is he in?” The two detectives said nothing. Her mouth hung open and she cried, “Oh...no!” before collapsing to the ground. Her son cried out in terror as Hank stood Mrs. Collins up. She clutched to him, repeatedly crying, “No, no, Steven!”

Connor escorted Mrs. Collins inside her house as Hank led the boy and their dog. Once inside, Hank sat on the couch with Steven’s son and they read a book together. Hank smiled at the boy, who’s name was Joshua, and commended him for his reading skills. Meanwhile, Connor sat at the kitchen table, questioning and consoling Sarah Collins. “Steven was having trouble finding work, wasn’t he?” the android asked. “Because he was an android?”

The woman sniffled. “What difference does it make now?”

Frowning sympathetically, Connor replied, “We need to know everything. Don’t you want us to find who did this?”

Sarah laughed coldly. “Of course…”

“How did you meet Steven?”

She smiled sadly. “At the park. Joshua ran up to him while I wasn’t watching.”

“When were you married?”

Sarah looked confused. “No, we weren’t legally married.”

Connor tilted his head. “But when Steven spoke to his friends, he referred to you as his wife.”

She nodded. “Steven hid the fact that he was an android, so that makes sense. He wanted to blend in.”

“Why didn’t he want anyone to know he was an android?”

“I think he was ashamed,” Sarah replied with a solemn look. “I didn’t even know he was an android at first. I think he wanted to believe that he could be human, that he could have a family.” A tear fell from her eye. “He was so good with Joshua…”

Connor handed over a business card. “Talk with Victims Services,” he advised her, touching her hand. “They can be very helpful.”

She nodded, sniffling again. As Connor stood, Hank whispered to Joshua, who then ran up to his mother and embraced her. The lieutenant walked over to them, putting a hand on Sarah’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you,” she muttered as she held her son.

* * *

Back at the DPD, Connor waited anxiously, watching Hank on the phone. Fowler walked towards them, hoping to hear good news. “Yeah, thanks,” the lieutenant said before hanging up. He looked to Connor, then the captain. “That was the medical examiner. The victim was stabbed 37 times in the face and chest before he was...dismembered.”

Fowler raised his eyebrows. “Overkill. Something personal?”

“Not sure,” he replied.

Tina walked up to them, handing over some papers to Hank. “You got a fax while you were on the phone.”

He nodded to her before reading the paper. “Forensics report. They found part of a fingernail in the front seat of the cab. It has red nail polish on it.”

“The dispatcher did say that their mysterious caller could’ve been a woman,” Connor chimed in.

Fowler added, “Didn’t you say that Martinez turned in two of his clients before?”

“Yeah, two married men,” Hank replied.

With a chuckle, Fowler said, “I’m sure their wives were _thrilled_.”

Gavin strode up. “Do I hear a motive?”

Fowler grimaced at the younger detective. “What?”

“I was eavesdropping,” he replied. “So, Martinez sleeps with two married men, their wives find out, get pissed and want revenge.”

Hank half smiled. “Sounds like you’re up to speed. How about you and Nines interrogate a husband, we interrogate a husband?”

Gavin nodded to his android partner. “Just tell us where to go.”

* * *

As Gavin Reed drove his red motorcycle uptown to investigate one of the suspects in the DPD’s newest case, he wasn’t thinking about what questions he would ask. Instead, he was focused on his partner sitting behind him, his hands gripping Gavin’s waist. Reed and Conrad had been partners for almost a year now, but the detective still got flustered every time the android rode somewhere with him. To be frank, the man wasn’t used to being held by  _ anyone _ , let alone his partner. He was glad for his helmet, that it hid his embarrassment.

Gavin was able to concentrate again once they found their suspect, Timothy Norris, exiting the building where he worked. “Hey, Mr. Norris?” Gavin asked.

The man looked him up and down suspiciously. “Who wants to know?”

Conrad flashed his badge. “DPD.”

Norris rolled his eyes. “For Christ’s sake, I  _ just _ got that parking ticket a week ago. I’ll pay it when I have time.” He straightened his tie, attempting to walk past the officers. Conrad stood in his way.

“We’re not here about any ticket,” Reed replied with a smirk. “We’re here to ask you about your... _ experience _ with Sean Martinez.”

The man turned red and quickly shushed the detective. “Yes, I know Martinez, but I have nothing to do with Martinez, so why are you here? To embarrass me in front of my colleagues?”

“Someone tried to murder Sean Martinez last night,” Conrad stated.

“What are you saying?” Norris asked with an offended tone. He got in the android’s face, gritting his teeth. “You think it was me? I wouldn’t willingly go anywhere near that freak.”

“Settle down,” the android warned.

“We just want to ask you a few questions about your wife,” Gavin told him.

“What is wrong with you people?” Norris exclaimed. “You leave my wife out of this! Don’t you dare go near her!” He shoved Reed, then quickly found himself against the concrete wall of the office building with his hands behind his back.

“Nines!” Gavin shouted.

His android partner looked up, not loosening his grip. “I warned him to calm down.” Conrad looked back to Norris. “Or did you want to be arrested yet again?”

“Get this thing off me!” Norris begged, now looking scared and pathetic as he struggled uselessly.

Gavin hesitated before saying, “Answer his question.”

The suspect groaned. “ _ No _ , I would not like to get arrested again.”

“Then I suggest you cooperate with my partner,” Nines said lowly before releasing his hold on the man.

Norris turned to face them, rolling his shoulder. “I’ve got a bad rotator cuff, y’know.”

“Don’t care,” Reed replied. “Just tell us where your wife was last night and we’ll leave you alone.”

The man was silent for a moment before answering. “In her wheelchair… She’s a paraplegic.” Gavin and Conrad exchanged glances. “Why else would I have done business with that little creep?”

“Because you’re a disgusting person,” Gavin replied. “Thanks for your cooperation.” He turned to Nines then walked towards his motorcycle. His partner followed him. “Can you prove that he wasn’t lying?” he asked.

Conrad nodded. “According to his heart rate, he was either telling the truth, or he’s a masterful liar.”

As they got on his bike, Gavin shook his head. “So we’ve got nothing. Fowler won’t be happy.”

“Is he ever?”

Gavin laughed, putting on his helmet. “When you’re right, you’re right.”

* * *

Hank and Connor weren’t having much luck with their suspect, either. His name was Carmen Rubio, and while he was very willing to give details about Martinez’s  _ talents _ , he had no knowledge as to who might have wanted the prostitute dead. “I hide nothing from my colleagues or friends.”

“What about your wife?” Hank asked.

“Oh, she knows about Martinez. We have a very open relationship.”

“So she wasn’t angry at all that you cheated on her?” Hank wondered.

With a laugh, Rubio replied, “You can’t cheat on someone if they let you sleep with whomever you desire.” He looked Connor up and down as he said this.

“Just for the record,” Hank questioned, stepping between the suspect and his partner, “where was she last night?”

“My wife?” Rubio pondered. “You must be joking.”

“I’m not,” Hank stated firmly.

Rubio hesitated before answering, “My wife is bisexual, but she prefers women. She was probably with one of her girlfriends last night.”

“You don’t keep track of her?” the lieutenant asked.

“She is my wife, and I love her, but her life is her own. We have a very civilized relationship.”

“Yeah, that’s what it sounds like.” Hank didn’t seem pleased.

Rubio signaled for his assistant to enter the room. The smaller, effeminate man handed Rubio a business card, which he passed to Anderson. “Give this to your quiet partner, and tell him that he can call me...anytime.” He had a devious smile that was truly disgusting.

Hank glared. “Thanks.” He turned to leave, and Connor followed. “What a prick.”

Connor finally spoke up. “I don’t understand what just happened.”

“Rubio was looking at you like an object,” Hank clarified. “Shit like that sickens me.”

The android stared down at his feet, feeling embarrassed. “I appreciate how you stepped in for me, but I feel like I wasn’t performing properly.”

Hank chuckled. “Don’t worry, kid, your performance isn’t under review. You work harder than anyone at the DPD. It’s alright if you stand to the side now and again.”

Connor half smiled. It was nice to be appreciated. Hank actually looked out for him now and cared about him. It was a stark difference from how the lieutenant treated him when they first met. The android felt warm fondness swell inside himself.

* * *

Back at the DPD, it was starting to get late, but there was still a lot of work to be done. Gavin sat at his desk, eating from a Chinese takeout box, reading about the case on his computer. He jumped slightly when a hand gently touched his shoulder. Turning to see the hand belonged to Conrad, Reed sighed in relief. “Jesus, Nines, don’t scare me like that. I could’ve died choking on sesame chicken. You want me to go out that way?”

His android partner smiled warmly. “Go home, Gavin. Get some rest.”

Gavin looked at the time. “Holy shit. It’s already past nine?” He paused. “Eh, I’m okay. I’ll just stay here tonight.”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

Scoffing, Reed replied, “I don’t need to sleep, okay? I need answers.”

“Gavin-”

“Nines, look, I’m fine, okay?” Reed appeared exhausted but determined to stand his ground.

Shaking his head, Conrad smiled. “Alright, you can stay a little while longer, but you’re not staying all night.” The human grumbled, picking at his chicken with a plastic fork. Two hours later, Nines looked up from his desk to see Gavin asleep with his arms folded on his desk. The android smiled, standing from his chair and walking over to his partner. He gently shook Gavin’s shoulder until he woke. “I’ll call a cab for you,” the android offered, already making the call on his HUD.

Gavin stretched his arms above his head, groaning. “Thanks, but I can see myself home.”

“You’re too tired to drive, Gavin.”

Mumbling a curse to himself, he stood, pulling on his coat. “Yeah, whatever, fine. I’ll take a cab.” He paused. “Are you going to stay here?”

Conrad nodded. “I’ll review the evidence once more. Surely, we’re missing something.”

Shaking his head, Gavin responded, “No way. Nines, when was the last time you took a break?”

“Unlike you, I don’t require rest,” Conrad retorted.

“But you  _ can  _ sleep?”

The android thought for a moment. “I can enter a stasis mode, which is somewhat like sleep. Why?”

Gavin smiled up at his partner. “Why don’t  _ you  _ go home and get some stasis? You deserve to rest, too.” Nines put his hands on his hips, looking like he was about to argue, but then Reed suggested, “We could share the cab. You live in the android district, yeah?” Conrad nodded. “Well, I don’t live far from there. C’mon.” He turned to leave, half smiling when he heard the android’s footsteps behind him.

* * *

The next day, Gavin strode into the DPD carrying a box of various donuts. Tina smiled up at him from her desk. “Hey Gav, you plan on sharing?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes before setting the box in front of her. “Help yourself,” he said unenthusiastically. She grabbed a chocolate-frosted donut and Reed reached for a plain glazed. “Where’s North?” he asked.

Tina chuckled. “Probably out fighting crime. She was gone before I got up this morning.”

Gavin furrowed his brow. “Do you ever get nervous when you don’t know where she is?”

The officer nodded. “Of course, but I know she’s busy working,” Chen said around the donut in her cheek. “I trust her.”

Scoffing, Gavin shook his head. “Must be nice.”

She looked at him sympathetically. “Y’know, you could have that, too, if you wanted.”

The detective shook his head. “Nah, not me. I’m not the trusting type. Every time things start to get shitty, whoever I’m with just bails.”

“Then maybe you’re dating the wrong kind of people,” Tina replied. She spotted Conrad walking towards them from the break room and smiled. “Maybe what you need is an android.”

Gavin looked confused until he heard a familiar voice say from behind him, “Good morning, Gavin.” The detective jumped slightly, his face starting to turn red as he faced his partner. “Did you sleep well?”

Reed scowled. “Yeah, I slept great.” With that, he snatched his donut box and walked over to his desk.

Nines cast a confused look to Tina. “Am I missing something?”

She grinned up at him. “Oh, c’mon Nines, you never miss anything.” That’s when Hank walked up to them with a paper in his hands, looking at it with a dismayed expression. “What’s up?” Tina asked, concerned.

He looked up from the paper, his face softening. “It’s the thirium work on our vic, just came in this morning. He’s not who we thought he was.”

Anderson handed the paper to Nines, who scanned it quickly. His eyes widened slightly. “I’d say this changes things.” He looked worried. “But that doesn’t explain why you seem so stressed.”

Hank ran a hand through his long, silver hair. “I don’t know how Connor is going to take this when he gets here.”

“Where is Connor?” Tina inquired.

“He’s out questioning Rubio’s wife, making sure their stories match up.” Hank shook his head. “Maybe I’m wrong, but I don’t think he’ll be thrilled about this.”

Conrad nodded. “Just remind him that Steven is still the victim in this case. That hasn’t changed.”

* * *

When Connor entered the building later that morning, Hank stood from his desk, walking over to meet him. “Hey, Connor, how’d it go?”

The android sighed. “She’s clean. She  _ was  _ with one of her girlfriends the night of the murder. I’m starting to wonder if we should be considering that Martinez had nothing to do with this.”

Scratching his beard, the lieutenant replied, “It’s funny that you say that, because a new piece of evidence came in while you were gone.”

“Really? What?”

“The thirium work on Steven.” Hank crossed his arms. “Remember how I guessed that he might’ve had priors?” Connor nodded. “Well, I was right.”

Looking intrigued, the android asked, “What did he do?”

Hank sighed. “...Rape.”

Connor froze, flabbergasted. “He...was a rapist?”

Nodding, Hank replied, “He was indicted, but never convicted. No real evidence. The cases got pushed to the side because he was an android.”

The android detective was silent for a moment before asking, “How many victims?”

“At least four.” Connor was visibly repulsed. “Four female androids reported him to the police after the revolution, but back then, androids didn’t have a voice, and there weren’t really laws protecting them.”

Obviously struggling to understand, Connor asked, “Wh-what about the fingernail found by forensics?”

“It wasn’t a natural nail. We didn’t think much about it because a lot of women have fake nails these days.”

Connor’s insides felt twisted. “If the victims reported Steven right after the revolution-”

“The rapes probably took place at Jericho…” Hank finished his thought. The android covered his mouth in disgust. “I’m sorry Connor. I can’t imagine how you must feel about this.” There were so many questions swimming in the android’s mind. It was sickening to think that  _ this  _ was the man they were seeking justice for. This android that committed such atrocities. “I was about to head to the morgue,” Hank continued. “The medical examiner has some new information for us. I would understand if you’d rather stay here-”

“No,” Connor interrupted. “I want to go, too. I’m still on this case. I can handle it.”

Hank nodded. “Okay. Let’s go then.”

* * *

“I called you here because I found something interesting on the body,” the medical examiner told Anderson and Connor. Her name was Jessica Brown. She was a middle-aged brunette that had been with the DPD about as long as Hank had been a detective.

“Whatcha got, Jess?” the older man asked.

She walked over to the slab where Steven’s body was, pulling back the white sheet that covered him to expose his face and chest. “He’s got 37 stab wounds, but some of them are more shallow than others.”

“Meaning?” Hank asked.

“Meaning, your killer either used two different knives, or was hesitant at first. If it’s the latter, this was definitely their first killing.” Jessica walked over to an evidence table where the victims clothes laid. “Also, he was covered in thirium, but not all of it was his own.”

Connor stepped in. “The killer left a trace?”

The ME nodded. “Yes, she must’ve cut herself-”

“She?” Hank asked. “So you’re sure it was a female?”

“Yes,” Jessica answered. “Not only did she leave a painted fingernail, but the thirium on Steven’s clothes matches an AX700 -- a female android model originally designed for home assistance.”

With a nod, Hank said, “Thanks Jess, that’s the exact kind of tip we needed.” As they left, he told Connor, “It has to be one of his rape victims. We’ll have to pull up their files and see if any of them match the model number of the thirium.”

Connor bit his lip. “What I don’t understand is how the victim and the killer ended up in the same cab. Was it intentional or a coincidence?”

“It had to have been on purpose, don’t you think?” Hank replied. “It wasn’t just fate that the rape victim ended up in Steven’s cab. Do you know how many taxis there are in Detroit? Only a small percentage of them are still actually driven by a person. No, she must’ve called the cab company, found out what night Steven was working, and purposefully got in his cab.”

“I don’t think it’s that simple,” Connor countered. “Steven was driving the cab under a false name, with an illegal license. How would the killer have known about that?”

Shaking his head, the older man replied, “I don’t know. But once we look at the rape victims’ files, we’ll have our answer, I’m sure.”

* * *

After arriving back at the police department, Connor hurried to access the terminal on his desk. Gavin looked up from his lunch to see Hank and asked, “What’s up with your partner?”

“We may know who the killer was,” the older man replied.

“Hey, that’s great!” Gavin said, smiling a little.

“No!” Connor shouted from his desk.

Hank rushed over to him. “What’s wrong?”

“The victims,” Connor mumbled, raking a hand through his dark brown hair, “none of them are AX700’s…”

“That’s impossible,” Hank stated, looking through the files himself. Sure enough… “What the fuck?”

Gavin and Conrad came over then. “What’s the matter?” the android asked.

“There was thirium on the vic that didn’t belong to him. It matched an AX700, but none of Steven’s victims are that model,” Hank explained.

“We have nothing,” Connor breathed, looking distraught.

Hank turned to his partner, placing hands on his shoulders. “Look, Connor, I know this is confusing and frustrating, but it’s  _ not  _ a setback. We still know that an AX700 must have been there when Steven was killed. Maybe they’re a witness.”

Connor nodded slowly then sighed. “You’re right, Hank. I’m sorry. I just need answers.”

Gavin chimed in at this point. “What about Steven’s wife? Do you think she knew about his  _ history _ ?”

“Why?” Hank asked.

Shrugging, Reed replied, “Maybe she found out and paid someone to whack him. It might not be one of his victims after all.”

The lieutenant looked back at his partner, then to Reed and Nines. “Alright, we’ll go question the wife again. You two stay here and try to locate the rape victims.”

* * *

Back at the Collins residence in Rochester Hills, Sarah Collins answered the door with a frightened look. She asked the officers standing there, “Did you find out anything else about Steven?”

“May we come in?” Hank asked. Sarah hesitated before nodding, stepping back to let the detectives in. Once they were in the living room, the lieutenant asked, “Miss Collins, is your son at home?”

“No, he’s at preschool. Why?”

Connor crossed his arms. “You have some explaining to do,” he said coldly.

Sarah was surprised by this. “Excuse me?”

“Did you think we wouldn’t find out about Steven’s priors?” the android asked.

Collins froze, tears starting to form in her eyes. She looked at the floor in shame. “I…”

“Don’t you think the detail that he was a  **rapist** would have been very crucial to finding his killer?”

“If you want us to find his killer, we need  _ all  _ of the information,” Hank said softly.

Sarah sobbed. “That was in his past. He was sorry for it-”

“So sorry that he did it four times?” Connor was obviously heated. “He  **raped** four, defenseless, terrified androids. Jericho was supposed to be a safe haven.”

“I loved him!” Sarah screamed.

“Then you’re no better than he was!” Connor snapped.

Hank stepped between them, gently pushing his partner towards the door as Sarah yelled, “Get out! Get out of my house!”

As they walked to the car, Hank commented, “That is the stupidest fucking thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

“She wasn’t going to help us.”

“Oh, definitely not now,” Hank retorted.

Connor glared as they got in the Oldsmobile. “She knew what he was,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, and if she reports you, Fowler will send you walking,” Hank replied as he started the engine. “You just verbally harassed the wife of a murder victim.”

“She lied to a police officer!” Connor returned. “If anything, she’s guilty of obstruction, possibly more.”

“Just know that you’re on very thin ice, okay?” Hank warned.

Connor sighed. “I’m a good cop, Hank,” he mumbled.

With a nod, the lieutenant said, “Yeah, I know, Connor.”

* * *

“So it wasn’t the wife?” Gavin asked, talking into his cellphone. He and Nines were walking into an apartment building.

“ **She knew about the rapes but swears up and down that she loved him anyway,** ” Hank answered on the other end of the call. “ **I believe her.** ”

Gavin sighed, showing his badge to the doorman. “Well, we just got to the address of one of the victims in the android district. I’ll let you know what we find.” He ended the call, looking to his partner as he pocketed his phone. “What’s the vic’s name again?”

“Sadie,” Conrad replied. “She was the first to file against Steven.”

“Hank said that Connor is pretty messed up about all of this,” Gavin stated. “Are you doing okay?”

Nines smiled down at him and nodded. “I’m fine, Gavin. Thank you for worrying, though.”

Reed scoffed, knocking on the suspect’s front door. “I’m just making sure you have a clear head is all.” A woman answered the door but kept the chain latched. “Sadie?” Gavin asked.

“Yes,” she replied. “Who are you?”

Conrad presented his badge. “Detectives Conrad and Reed.”

She hesitated before closing the door so she could unhook the chain. When she opened the door again, she hid behind it slightly. “How can I help you?”

“Ma’am, do you know a WM500 android that goes by the name Steven?” Gavin questioned.

She gasped, looking between them. Tears started to fall down her cheeks but she quickly wiped them away. “Yes,” she answered shakily. “I knew him at Jericho. I thought we were friends.”

“Can you tell us what happened between you and Steven?” Gavin asked.

The android sniffled. “Don’t you already know? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“We just need to know more,” Conrad clarified.

Sadie sighed, casting her eyes to the floor. She crossed her arms, looking back at the detectives. “He raped me in a locked room in Jericho. I didn’t tell anyone until after the revolution. No one really listened, anyway. Why does it matter now?”

Gavin took a step closer to her, saying lowly, “We just want you to know that he’s dead.”

Her eyes widened and she was still for a minute before a little smile came to her face. “This is the first time I’ve felt safe since it happened… Thank you.”

On their way out of the building, Gavin shook his head, saying to Nines, “I really don’t think it was her. She was nervous, but it was probably because of what happened to her.”

“I agree,” Conrad replied. “I suppose we can cross her off of our suspect list.”

With a sigh, Gavin said, “I guess I’ll call Hank.”

* * *

After checking in on the next two victims, both of which had alibis for the night of Steven’s murder, the detectives reconvened at the DPD. Connor sat at his desk with his head in his hands while Gavin and Conrad watched him with concerned expressions. “You think he’s gonna be okay?” Gavin asked.

“Connor is a remarkable android,” Nines replied. “I’m sure all he needs is time. He grew to care about the people of Jericho, and to think that some of the androids there were so twisted… It’s a lot to take in.”

Reed nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. He noticed Hank walking over to Connor’s desk. “At least he has Hank,” the detective commented. “He and Connor seem so close.”

“Con?” the lieutenant asked, looking worried. He placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

Connor sat up in his chair, facing his partner but casting his eyes away. “Sorry, I was just thinking. There’s only one victim left to question.”

Hank nodded. “Well, I have a conference with one of Cole’s teachers. Maybe later we can find the last victim?”

Connor half smiled. “Sure, Hank.” He made eye contact now, his brows pulling together. “Is everything okay with Cole?”

The older man sighed a laugh. “Yeah, he’s just falling behind a little. He loves to read and write, but he isn’t doing so hot with math yet.”

Connor chuckled. “Give Debra my regards.”

Hank smiled warmly. “Sure.” His hand gave Connor’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze before walking away. The gesture made the android’s thirium pump flutter.

With that, the android’s partner left, and Connor started looking through case files on his terminal. The last of Steven’s victims was an ST300 named Lydia that lived in the android district. As Connor pulled up her address, he started to feel nervous. He knew he shouldn’t question her alone, but he  _ needed  _ answers. To everyone else in the Android Crimes unit, this may just be a regular case, but this felt somewhat personal to Connor. After trying to assassinate Markus, the people of Jericho readily welcomed him without a second thought. They were all so forgiving to the humans as well, leaning towards love instead of hate. To think that Steven was there, raping innocent women...it was sickening. Connor needed this case to be resolved so he could try and move past it.

* * *

Connor stood in the lobby of an apartment building in the android district, considering his next move. This was where Lydia, the last of Steven’s rape victims, lived. He knew that coming here without Hank was crossing a line, but he just had to know the truth. This wasn’t something that could wait ‘til tomorrow. No one else at the DPD felt as strongly as he did about this case. Connor needed to end this.

He contemplated the situation for a minute more before climbing the stairs. When he reached the door to Lydia’s apartment, he hesitated again. Once he knocked, there would be no going back. However, the answers to all of his questions could be on the other side of this door. Connor took a deep breath, rapping his knuckles on the wooden door.

A female, brunette, freckled-faced android answered the door. “Hi,” she said with a little smile. “How can I help you?”

Connor couldn’t move at first. He could do nothing but stare at her friendly expression. Finally, he snapped himself out of it, showing the woman his badge. “I’m Detective Connor, I work with the DPD. Are you Lydia?”

The android’s smile fell from her face. She nodded. “Yes.”

“Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?” he asked.

Lydia nodded again nervously. “Yes, of course. I mean, won’t you come in?” She stood back so that he could walk by.

“Thank you.” As he passed her, Connor felt a chill run down his spine. He found a place to sit in her modest living room. “I’m sorry to bother you like this,” he apologized.

The female android sat across from him on a wooden chair. “It’s no bother. I’m just wondering why you’re here.”

Connor wet his lips. “I just need to ask you a few questions,” he repeated. “Do you know an android named Steven? He’s a WM500 model.”

Lydia was quiet. After a few seconds, she nodded. “Yes, I used to know Steven,” she replied.

“How well would you say you knew him?”

She looked down at the floor. “He was kind, one of my only friends at Jericho. We spent so much time together. He was so handsome and caring,” she admitted. Her hands clenched in her lap. “And then, one morning, he took me above deck to watch the sunrise. It was so beautiful, unlike anything I’d ever seen. That’s when he raped me.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “I still remember everything. I...blamed myself for so long, for not struggling enough, for not telling Markus or anyone else.” Lydia sighed, a single tear falling from her cheek. “Then it happened again.” She was shaking now. “He told me that he loved me. I struggled less but…” The android looked up at the detective. “It happened three times before he got tired of me. I think it was because I stopped crying.”

Connor stared at her for a moment, then shuddered, looking to the floor. “Where were you Tuesday night?” he asked, trying to regain his composure.

She thought for a moment. “I was here.”

“Is there anyone that can verify that?”

Lydia nodded. “My girlfriend was here with me. We live together.” She looked confused as she wiped her face. “Why are you asking me these things?”

Connor sighed. “I think you know why I’m here.”

“No.”

“No?”

She shook her head, another tear falling. “I haven’t thought of Steven in years.”

“He was murdered late Tuesday night. He was stabbed to death, and his genitals were cut off.”

Lydia looked away, her hands grabbing her skirt. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I think you know more than you’ll say,” Connor replied.

Just then, the front door opened. In walked a black, female android with a big smile on her face. “Hey baby, I’m home-” She paused when she saw Connor, who then stood to face her. “Honey, who’s this?”

Lydia walked up to the woman, kissing her cheek. “This is Detective Connor,” she said softly.

The other android looked perplexed. “Have you been crying? What’s going on?” Her attention snapped to Connor.

“I was just asking your girlfriend some questions, but I think I got all that I came for,” he told her.

“Questions about what?” The second female android seemed upset for some reason.

“Tara-” Lydia started.

“No, I want to know what he’s doing in my house, making you cry,” the black android interrupted, touching her girlfriend’s cheek. “What were you asking her about?” she asked the detective.

Connor smiled. “I’ll be leaving now. Thank you, Lydia, Tara.” As he walked by them, he stopped. “One more question.” The detective looked back at the black android. “How did you hurt your hand?”

Tara blinked, putting her injured hand behind her back. “Accident at work. I’m a chef.”

He nodded. “Have a good day.” With that, he left.

Connor made it halfway down the stairs before he had to stop and collect himself. Tara’s fingernails were painted candy apple red, and her right hand was not only missing a nail, but the same finger had a deep cut on it. He remembered the pictures online of the AX700, and there was no doubt that Tara was the same model. Everything about her matched their killer.

Still, the detective’s legs felt weak as he slumped to the ground. After all that Lydia had been through, how could Connor arrest Tara? It made sense why Tara would feel strongly enough to kill Steven. He couldn’t imagine the sort of trauma that Lydia had endured. Just hearing her story was enough to make Connor sick. Would it truly be justice to lock Tara away when she was probably the only person that Lydia felt she could trust? Even after being abused, Lydia had learned to love another android. Would locking said android away be anything but an insult to Lydia’s progress?

* * *

Hank hated sitting in these little desks. He felt like a giant idiot, or like the elementary desk was going to give under his weight. Debra sat in a desk next to him, discussing some of Cole’s homework with their son’s teacher. “I’m just a little concerned that he seems to know addition, but he’s confused with subtraction.” He couldn’t help but smile at her. She was so beautiful, her blonde hair looking like golden thread in the sunlight. Debra had worn makeup today, and it made her blue eyes pop.

Suddenly, Hank’s phone was buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out to see that Connor was calling. “Excuse me,” he said, standing from the tiny desk and taking a few steps away. “Hey, Con, what’s up?” There was no reply. “Everything okay?”

“ **I went to see Lydia,** ” Connor replied through the phone.

“Lydia who?” Hank thought for a moment. “You mean our suspect?”

“ **I questioned her** .”

“You  _ what _ ?” There was no reply. “Connor, what were you thinking? I thought you could handle this.”

“ **She’s innocent, Hank.** ”

“Did you tell her she was a suspect?” Hank asked, growing angry. He heard the women behind him get quiet.

“ **No.** ” Connor didn’t say anything for a moment. “ **Are you upset?** ”

“Yes, I’m upset!” Hank shouted into the receiver. “What you did was just-”

“ **I’m sorry, Hank.** ”

The lieutenant sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine. We’ll discuss this in the morning.” With that, he hung up. When he turned back to his wife and the teacher, Debra looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry.” He stood next to his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder. “So what can we do about Cole? Should we get him a tutor?”

* * *

Connor’s hand shook slightly as he accepted the glass of thirium from Markus. “Thank you.”

The black android sat down across from him, holding his own glass of blue blood. “It’s nice to see you, Connor, but I do wonder what caused you to visit so late at night.”

Sighing, the detective took a drink. “It’s about a case. I’m feeling...conflicted.”

“Tell me about it.”

Connor looked his friend in the eye. “Normally, I would never disclose facts about a case to anyone outside of the DPD, but...you were one of my first friends, Markus. I feel that I can trust you.”

Half smiling sympathetically, the black android’s brows knit together as he stated, “Something must really be weighing on you.”

“It is.”

“You can talk to me, Connor,” Markus assured him, leaning forward in his seat. The other android was silent, looking away. Setting his glass on the coffee table, Markus stood. Connor straightened in his seat as the black android sat next to him on the couch. The detective was trembling when Markus gently took one of his hands in both of his own. His mismatched blue and green eyes seared into Connor’s plastic skin. “Why are you so frightened?” the black android asked. “Are you in danger?”

Laughing curtly, Connor looked away. “No. I’m scared because...I’m questioning what the right thing to do is. I know that convicting a murderer should always be the answer, but what if that murderer had justifiable cause?”

“An eye for an eye makes the world go blind,” Markus reminded him.

Connor nodded, meeting his gaze again. “Not all of the androids at Jericho were good.”

Smirking, Markus replied, “I could’ve told you that.”

“I’m serious.”

The other android’s expression fell. “I’m sorry. What is it, Connor?”

There was a moment of silence before the detective placed his glass on the table. He couldn’t look into Markus’ eyes as he said, “One of the members of Jericho was a rapist. He raped four android women  _ at  _ Jericho. He got away with it.” He paused, in case Markus wanted to comment. Silence again. “He was murdered Tuesday night. We interrogated several people but...I know who did it.” The android was shaking again. Markus tightened his grip on Connor’s hand. “One of the victims...her girlfriend killed Steven. I’m sure of it.”

“Then you must see that she is brought to justice.” Markus was unwavering as he said this.

Connor shot him a surprised look. “But he  _ raped _ Lydia. Tara was justified in killing him.”

Shaking his head, the black android replied, “We both know that’s a lie, Connor. This was revenge. Revenge is only fueled by hate, never love. It wasn’t Tara’s love for Lydia that killed Steven. It was her hatred.” Connor was quiet, obviously considering these facts. He let out a surprised sound when Markus pulled him close, letting Connor rest his head on his shoulder. “You have to do the right thing,” he spoke softly to Connor. “If we don’t stand for what’s right, what was the point of being free?”

The detective was still, then hesitantly leaned into his friend’s embrace. “Thank you, Markus.”

* * *

The next day, Connor was sitting at his desk, reviewing the case file, when his partner strode in. Hank slowly made his way over to their desks, his hands in his pockets. He accidentally startled the android, saying, “Mornin’.”

Connor straightened, looking up at the lieutenant. “Good morning, Hank. How did things go with Cole’s-”

“Save it,” Hank said, cutting him off. “Let’s get down to business. What you did was a total breach of my trust. It was unethical and stupid.” The older man crossed his arms. “You’re lucky I’m a forgiving person.” He half smiled, but it quickly faded. “So, tell me about it. What did you learn by visiting Lydia?”

The android looked down at his desk. “Well...she’s not who we’re looking for.” That wasn’t a lie.

“Really?” Hank asked, intrigued. “What has you so sure?”

Connor gazed up at his partner. “She wasn’t an AX700, and she was home the night of the murder. There’s no way it could’ve been her.”

Hank sighed. “Shit. We’re in the dark.” He scratched his beard in thought. “Maybe we missed something. You said she was home Tuesday night?” Connor nodded. “All night?”

The android shrugged. “She wasn’t specific.”

“And you didn’t ask?” Connor said nothing. “You’re acting weird, Con,” Hank stated. He paused, then pulled out his keys. “C’mon.”

The android stood from his desk. “Where are we going?”

“To question Lydia. Together this time.”

Connor walked beside his partner. “Is that entirely necessary?”

“Yes. And before you ask, it’s necessary because I  _ say  _ it’s necessary. Got it?”

Shaking his head, exasperated, Connor said, “This is a waste of time, Hank. We should be out there looking for the killer.”

Hank smiled at his partner. “That’s exactly what we’re doing.”

* * *

Hank knocked on the door to Lydia’s apartment. “She’s probably at work, Hank,” his android partner pointed out for the second time.

There was a sound from inside the apartment, like a creaky floorboard. “At work, huh?” Hank asked. He knocked again, harder this time. The door opened to reveal Tara who looked annoyed. “Are you Lydia?” the older detective questioned.

“Who’s asking?” the black android replied defiantly. Then she spotted Connor. “You? What are you doing here again? Haven’t you caused my girlfriend enough grief?”

Hank cast a confused look to his partner. “You know her?”

“She’s Lydia’s girlfriend,” Connor replied.

“If you’re looking for Lydia, she’s at work,” Tara interjected.

Hank cocked his head to the side. “And where does she work?”

Tara scoffed. “I don’t have to tell you that. I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Half smiling, Hank said, “Thanks for your cooperation.”

As they turned to leave, they stopped when they saw another android walking up the hall. A brunette with a face full of freckles. “That’s Lydia,” Connor told his partner.

The two detectives approached the confused-looking android. “Lydia?” Hank asked. She nodded, so he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “Would you turn around, please?”

Lydia started to cry softly, but complied. “Tara, I’m sorry,” she whispered.

“Wait!” Tara called from behind them. “What are you doing?”

“Stay out of this,” Hank warned her. As he put Lydia in handcuffs, he said, “You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you. You have the right to-”

Before he could finish his sentence, Tara bolted in their direction, holding up a knife. Connor heard her charging footsteps and turned, jumping into her path. Tara had been aiming at Hank, but stabbed Connor in the left shoulder. He tried to grab her arm, but she stabbed him again, this time in the chest.

Hank pulled his gun, shooting Tara in the head. She fell back, mid-swing of her knife, the anger leaving her face as she froze and became a statue. Lydia was screaming, a crumpled heap on the ground, her hands bound behind her back. Hank grabbed Connor, who was falling to his knees, and knelt beside him. “Connor! Connor, hang on!”

The android reached up, touching his partner’s face with his thirium-covered hand. “Hank...I’m sorry.”

Hank immediately called for backup, and ten other officers were on the scene within minutes. Two android medics tended to Connor, putting him on a gurney and taking him away. Forensics started taking pictures of Tara, dead where she stood, still holding her knife. Hank took Lydia downstairs, sitting her in the back of a patrol car.

* * *

An hour later, back at the DPD, Gavin stood by as Hank took Lydia’s testimony in an interrogation room. “We had no idea that Steven was the one driving that cab,” the android stated, her expression blank as she stared down at the table. “Once we were inside, and he asked where we wanted to go, I knew I recognized that voice. I told Tara, ‘That’s him! That’s Steven!’” She sniffled. “If I had just said nothing, Tara would be alive right now.” The android paused before continuing. “Tara got so angry when she found out that the driver was Steven. She pulled out a knife… I didn’t even know she carried one. She tried to stab him, but I caught her arm. I begged her not to do it. But she stabbed him anyway. Tara stabbed him again, and again, and again.” Lydia swallowed. “Then, she said we had to run. But before we did, she cut off his genitals and threw them into the sewer.” Tears began to fall down Lydia’s face. “I never wanted her to do it… She just hated him so much for what he did to me. She loved me…”

Hank checked in on Connor after that. He was at a local android hospital in stable condition. The young android was sitting up in bed, wearing a white hospital gown, when Hank opened his door. He’d been repaired, but stared out the window as if he were lost. The older detective sat next to him on the bed, looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something.

Finally, his younger partner spoke up. “I knew it was Tara,” he admitted. “I knew, and I didn’t say anything...because I thought it would destroy Lydia if we arrested her lover. After everything that Lydia went through...I couldn’t stand the thought of her having another heartbreak. It didn’t seem fair…” There was a moment of silence between them before the android continued. “I wanted to see the good in Tara, to believe that she only killed Steven because she thought that they were in danger. But I was wrong. She only felt hatred, and it was that same hatred that almost got you killed.” Connor’s eyes began to water as he gazed over at his partner. “I’m so sorry, Hank. I’ll never let anything like that happen again.”

With a sigh, Hank pulled his partner into a hug. Connor gripped him tightly, shaking. He tried apologizing again, but the older man shushed him gently. “It’s okay, Con. I understand. Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For saving my life,” Hank replied softly. “For risking your life in exchange for mine. I thought I was going to lose you.” He squeezed Connor tighter. “Don’t  _ ever  _ do that again.”

“I can’t promise that,” Connor warned.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding one another, grateful to have each other, and terrified of the thought that this could happen again someday.


End file.
